


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by Orangekitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Comment comment comment please, Don't @ Me, Don't Like Don't Read, I MIGHT have been drunk, I Might Write More If People Like this?, I mean it, I think?, I'm A Female Virgin Writing Gay Sex It's Probably Wrong, I'm Ashamed This is the FIrst thing I've Written, I'm Sorry, It Opens and Ends With Sex, Just Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Beta, Not nudes, OOC, Probably very ooc I'm sorry, Smut, We Die Like Men, first fanfic, first smut, i've never done this, send help, you can't prove anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangekitten/pseuds/Orangekitten
Summary: After Tony spends a week working with Stark Industries representatives in Hong Kong, he’s happy to finally come back to his soldier.





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this isn't just my first smut, but my first fic (Probably the wrong order to do things, but fight me) and I'd really like some feedback. It's probably crap, I'm a virgin and I really don't have a good grasp of what sex is but I decided to write not ONLY sex, but GAY sex because why not. Please let me know if you hate it, or love it, or like it, or don't care about it. Throw me a bone here, I survive on attention.

The second the elevator doors opened to his penthouse suit, Tony Stark’s dark brown eyes immediately trained on the figure sitting on his soft, large couch, facing him.

James Buchanan Barnes leaned forwards as the elevator opened, his hands clasped together tightly and his elbows resting on his knees staring straight at Tony. His hair had fallen forward, casting a shadow over his eyes, which were dark and lidded. A smooth grin slid onto his features as Tony walked into the room, his complete focus on Bucky, who was eyeing him like a piece of meat. Bucky stood and Tony stopped in place as the soldier stalked forwards, heat in his gaze, licking his lips like the cat that got the cream.

Tony shuddered at the look, breath hitching as Bucky grabbed his hips tightly, pushing him backwards till his back was shoved roughly into the wall and Bucky invaded his space, pressing his body up against Tony, who groaned at the warmth and the weight of his boyfriend.

Bucky leaned his head forwards till his lips brushed against the edge of Tony’s ear.

“You were gone too long this time, Dollface.” Bucky’s whisper came out as a dark growl, and Tony shuddered again against him, pressing his smaller body forwards and tilting his head back as Bucky began to nudge down his neck, trailing soft warm lips across his skin, a barely there whisper of sensation that left Tony with weak knees, heavy in Bucky’s arms.

“Let me make up you.” Tony breathed out breathless and shivering as Bucky tightened his grip on his hips, lifting his head to kiss Tony roughly, licking into his mouth and grinding forwards, pressing the hard heat of his arousal into Tony, who groaned loudly into the kiss, pushing back just as desperately.

“You’ll be good for me tonight, then?” Bucky growled against his lips while Tony’s breath shuddered out of his chest.

“Yes, yes I’ll do anything!” Tony bit out, a whine in his voice as his hands lifted to grab Bucky’s shoulders tightly and try to pull him even closer.

“Good.” Bucky nodded, before dragging his hands around Tony’s hips onto his back and sliding them downwards, squeezing his ass as he dove forwards to kiss Tony roughly once more, before dropping his hands and gripping his thighs tightly.

He effortlessly lifts Tony in his arms, who breaks the kiss to gasp at the sudden manhandling, groaning softly as Bucky’s arms slid around and held him close. Bucky walked quickly to their bedroom, shutting the door with his foot behind them and then tossing Tony roughly on the bed.

“Strip”

The sharp, simple command left Bucky’s lips as he started undressing himself by the bed, throwing his clothes on the floor as he watched Tony scramble to do as he was told.

“Get on your knees, sweetheart.” Bucky’s voice was softer but no less commanding, glad to see Tony listening to him without hesitation. Tony nodded and rolled on the bed, pulling his knees under him and dropping his shoulders to the bed, head resting on his arms as he presented his ass to Bucky.

Tony glanced over his shoulder with hooded brown eyes, watching Bucky pause to take in the sight of Tony bent over for him, and smirked as Bucky glanced up to meet his eyes, shaking his ass towards him. Bucky felt a growl rumble out of his chest and came forwards to kneel on the bed, shuffling up behind Tony with narrowed eyes.

Tony wriggled again, and suddenly Bucky’s flesh hand came down on Tony’s ass cheek with a sharp smack and Tony’s body jumped forwards and he moaned loudly, pushing his ass back against the hand that now rested over the red flesh.

“Stop moving.” Bucky commanded and Tony stilled under his touch.

Tony wanted to be good tonight. 

Bucky smiled as Tony stopped moving except for small shivers and the twitching of his hard cock between his legs. Bucky sat back and scooted to the edge of the bed, opening their drawer and reaching in to grab what he needed. He set three items on the bed beside Tony but didn’t let the smaller man see what he had. The first thing he picked up as he settled back into place was a simple metal cock ring, which Tony caught sight of and gave a soft whine of distress.

“Buck, please, it’s been a week, don’t make me wait!” Tony whined, but didn’t try move away as Bucky’s flesh hand wrapped tightly around his dick, giving a few dry pumps that had Tony moaning.

“Quit whining, Dollface, I won’t make you wait too long.” Bucky reassured him, running a soothing hand up Tony’s back before reaching down to snap the cock-ring in place. Tony moaned high at the feeling, but relaxed as Bucky once again stoked his hand soothingly over his back.

Bucky sat back to take in the sight.

Tony Stark, on his knees before him, arms crossed and face pressing into them with his ass stuck up in the air, shivering and desperate.

Both of Bucky’s hands came up to squeeze each ass cheek in front of him, massaging for a moment before pulling them apart, listening to Tony’s breath shudder at the cold air on his exposed hole.

He leaned forward and let a hot breath ghost across him and Tony shook under him, twisting his hips and giving a soft groan. Bucky chuckled darkly before sitting back and reaching to pick up the next item.

The clicking sound of lube being open was easily recognizable and Tony breathed in a quick breath in excitement.

Bucky squeezed a liberal amount of lube on to his metal fingers spreading it across them before resting his free hand on Tony's cheek and lifting his metal hand to press a finger into Tony.

Tony's body bucked under him and he gave a loud groan at the feeling, the lube was cold and the metal of Bucky's mechanical fingers even colder and he shuddered and gasped as Bucky slowly, teasingly dipped his index finger in and out. The hand was thicker than his other, and much less forgiving and Tony loved it.

“H-Holy shit! Fuck, Bucky, fuck I love your hand!” Tony gasped out, chest rising and falling fast, body shivering and hips twitching as Bucky pushed a second finger in alongside the first.

Bucky chuckled, he'd heard Tony go on for what felt like hours about how much the metal arm turned him on. His pace stayed slow despite Tony trying to push his hips back faster, a symphony of muffle noises coming from where he's buried his face in his arms, fingers tight in the sheets.

Tony felt like it lasted for hours before Bucky slid a third finger in him, and he threw his head back with a cry.

“Ah, shit, Buck, please, please fuck me!” Tony's voice broke as he begged desperately but Bucky's fingers didn't change pace or pull out.

“Not yet.” Bucky's voice was deeper than normal but still calm compared to how he actually felt.

Tony cried out and buried his face in his arms as he accepted his fate. 

It was another eternity before he felt a fourth finger push in and he cried out loud again, bucking back roughly into Bucky, tears welling up at the feeling but being unable to cum.

“Oh-oh fuck, please please Bucky fuck me!” Tony begged again, managing to sound even more desperate than before. “Please you said -. Ah fuck- you said I wouldn't have to wait long!” Tony whimpered out and Bucky kept up the pace but sat back a little to think. 

Looking down, Tony was stretched obscenely wide around his metal fingers and he decided Tony was stretched enough. He pulled his fingers out and watched Tony's hole clench around nothing and listened to Tony's pathetic sounds in response to the empty cold feeling that sent shivers up his spine.

“Ah thank God.” Tony gasped out, looking forwards to finally getting fucked, but Bucky just grinned and stayed quiet. Reaching over he grabbed the third thing he pulled out of the drawer.

It was a completely black, wide, plug and he pressed it into Tony just as slowly as when he started and Tony let out a strangled noise.

“Damnit Barnes!”

Bucky ignored the outburst and narrowed his eyes as he turned the plug on and watched as Tony cried out and thrashed as the soft hum of the toy inside him seemed to echoe loudly.

“A-ah can't- can't please need to cum, oh god Buck please!”

Taking a small measure of mercy to Tony, Bucky turned down the power of the vibrations till Tony eased some but left it on.

“Not much longer darling, turn around.” Bucky sat back on his heels, knees spread and his red, aching erection bobbing at Tony as he slowly turned and looked at Bucky, eyes glassy and unfocused as he shivered periodically, giving small noises as the plug shifted in him. 

“Come here, Tony” Bucky purred out, smirking at Tony’s wrecked expression. “You’re going to put that pretty little mouth of yours to work.” Tony perked up at his words, before shifting himself closer and bracing his arms on Bucky’s hips as he bent down, mouth hovering over the head, looking up at Bucky through his eyelashes. He groaned at the feeling of Tony’s hot breath, before he used his metal hand to grip Tony roughly by his hair and drag him down his cock.

Tony choked for only a second in surprise, before he adjusted and began bobbing his head, moving his lips all the way to the base before swallowing, listening to Bucky groan at the tightening of his throat before pulling off to pay attention to the head, digging his tongue into the slit to taste the precum that was leaking out.

Tony, on his knees, kept shifting his hips against the feeling of the soft vibrating plug inside him, small noises muffled on Bucky’s erection, who loved feeling of the vibrations coming from Tony groans.

Tony kept it up, speeding up the bobbing of his head and sucking hard, no longer pausing at the head as he lost himself in sucking Bucky off. Bucky was groaning, hips twitching towards Tony but not thrusting, his one hand gripping the sheet till his knuckles turned white and the other gripping Tony tightly by the hair. He groaned as Tony brought him off, getting closer and closer to the edge, almost tipping off before he brought his second hand up and pulled Tony off him with a hiss. 

“Easy sweetheart.” Bucky murmured as Tony whined and bucked his hips slightly as the plug brushed against his prostate when Bucky pulled him up and close to his chest, running a soothing hand down his back while he kept the other buried in his hair.

He let go and motioned for Tony to turn around again, and he spun fast, shoulders and head dipping to the bed as he presented his ass again, letting Bucky see the plug braced at his entrance. Bucky took hold of it and slowly pulled it out an inch, before letting it go and watching it slowly sink back in, Tony gasping and shuddering at the sensation.

“Please.” Tony’s voice came out a rough murmur, deep throating rough on his voice and Bucky finally took pity on the engineer.

He gently pulled it out and set beside him as he brought himself up to his knees and shuffled forwards to press the head of his wheeping cock to Tony, who moaned loudly and tried to wiggle backwards, stopped only by Buckys tight grip on his hips. He pushed in slow and steady, watching Tony as he seemed to slowly lose it beneath him, moaning and gasping without words as Bucky slowly filled him.

He finally bottomed out, shifting to get his hips in a better position and staying still for only a moment to let Tony get used to it and brace himself, before he started pistoning his hips with ferocity, not willing to drag this night out much longer. He watched Tony writhe and cry out under him, hips desperately trying to push back against his hold as he plowed into him.

Tony writhed under him as much as he could with the tight hold Bucky had on his waist, groaning loudly, eyes clamped shut under the onslaught of sensation, shivers wracking his frame as he was pounded into the bed, beyond words at this point. He had missed this feeling, Bucky had been right that a week was too long to go without one another, and Tony decided then as he turned his face into a pillow to muffle the noises being forced out, biting down harshly on it, that next time he was bringing his boyfriend.

Tony’s cock twitched against the ring, angry red and aching as it spilled onto the sheets below while his balls were drawn tight and his muffle voice was raising in pitch as he grew more desperate, clenching tight around Bucky who seemed to give no indication he was stopping soon, or that he was going to pull off the ring that was keeping Tony on edge.

Bucky was braced on his knees watching Tony, his lidded eyes dark with satisfaction at the mans desperation. His hips didn’t hesitate for a second as he leaned forwards to bring his chest closer to Tony’s back, his lips drawing back to give a dangerous grin as his metal hand released Tony’s hip and slithered around his waist to grab at Tony, using the precome that’s been spilled from the neglected member to keep his grip slick as he slowly pumped it, opposite to how he was fucking him into the bed harshly. A muffled cry came from where Tony had buried his face, his whole body giving a violent spasm, strong enough to almost escape the man above him.

Bucky growled and used his flesh hand to grip his hip tighter and leaned forwards more, listening to the change in Tony’s voice as his hips shifted in their angle and pressed his weight down on Tony’s back to help hold him still.

“Beg”

It was a simple, three letter word that Bucky all but hissed in his ear, tone sly as he pressed his lips against Tony’s ear, feeling him shiver against him. Tony gasped, whipping his head sideways to gasp in as much as air as possible, his no longer muffled moans echoing.

“P-please- please oh God, fuck, Please I- I can’t” Tony managed to ground out, voice shaking and weak, eyes now wide open but blank, lashes spotted with building tears and his mouth hanging open to gasp for air.

Bucky groaned, loving how the smaller man begged, hips stuttering as his own orgasm approached. His metal hand gave one last, torturously slow pump before sliding down and giving the base a tight squeeze, holding Tony for a few seconds as he listened to the symphony of desperate sounds Tony wasn’t even trying to hold back.

He finally pulled his hand back enough so the metal fingers could grip the ring, pulling the release off and returning his grip to his hips as he sat up once more, using his regained leverage and grip to start pulling Tony’s hips back into each vicious thrust. Tony felt the pressure of the ring let off, and that was it for him.

He came onto the sheets with an undeniable scream, body locking up and muscles tensing as he gave a violent shudder, hips bucking in the tight grip that would surely be leaving bruises that would be sore for days. Bucky slowed his pace, grinding deep into Tony with a groan as the other man clenched around him with a scream, barely holding himself together long enough to fuck Tony through his orgasm.

Tony went limp into the mattress, his body humming in pleasure as he gave a weak groan in response to the slow deep grinding, the only thing keeping him in place as his body went weak with exhaustion was Bucky. He whimpered at the over stimulation, squirming weakly as if trying to get away from the onslaught of pleasure but Bucky wasn’t going to let him go that fast.

Bucky let his pace quicken, though not to the vicious thrust like before, and made sure that the angle was perfect as he listened to Tony’s blissed-out whimpers, loving the limp, relaxed puddle he turned his boyfriend into. It didn’t take long for Bucky to come, groaning loudly one last time as his hips twitched before grinding as deep as he could get himself, pausing there to curl over Tony, body tense as he came deep inside Tony’s ass. Pulling out, he watched Tony fall to the bed panting, eyes closed and obviously exhausted with a pleased smirk on his face. He stood from the bed, walking into the luxurious attached bathroom to grab a soft rag that he dampened with warm water before returning to Tony’s side to clean him up.

He finished wiping him up as best he could, though it was hard since Tony was lying limp in a puddle of his own cum, before he turned to leave once more, throwing the rag into the dirty laundry as he passed. He returned only minutes later with two water bottles in hand, which he set on the bedside table.

“Hey dollface,” Bucky spoke softly, with a gentleness reserved only for the man in front of him, and reached out and gently ran his flesh hand through Tony’s hair, who blinked up at him blurrily. “I got some water here for you.” 

He handed Tony one of the bottles and took the other for himself, both downing most of the bottles in a series of long gulps, before he set both of them back onto the bedside table and crawled in beside Tony, wrapping the smaller man in his arms and dragging him close to his chest, nose digging into his hair with a content sigh that Tony echoed.

“You aren’t going away for that long again, Tony, you hear me?”

“Next time, you’ll just have to come with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, you're still here? If you finished it must be half-decent, please tell me what you thought!


End file.
